1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to cases for the carrying of cigarettes. More particularly, the invention comprises an adjustable, hard bodied cigarette case having the additional feature of an integral cigarette lighter and digital clock, the clock being useful for timing the interval between cigarettes smoked.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As long as smokers have carried pre-rolled cigarettes, whether roll-your-own or commercial, they have faced the problem of bending, crushing and breaking them in their pockets or purses. Through the years, cigarette cases have been developed which have overcome most of these problems, as well as the problem of keeping matches or a lighter handy, by incorporating lighter storage into the case.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,608,704, issued to Yvette Boasso Kopp on Sep. 28, 1971, presents a COMBINED CIGARETTE LIGHTER CASING AND SLIDABLE CLOSURE in which a cigarette lighter is proportioned to approximately match the dimensions of the end of a cigarette pack. A clip on the lighter is adapted to slide under the flaps forming the end of a soft pack and the tax stamp such that the lighter form a slidable cover over an opened portion of the pack end. KOPP provides no protection to the cigarettes within the pack other than a closure over the opened portion of the pack end. The present invention, however provides a full, hard case to protect the pack from crushing or bending.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,999,412, issued to Ahenrietta M. Boroski on Dec. 28, 1976, presents a CIGARETTE DISPENSER, a hard cigarette case designed to hold a single tier of cigarettes which have been placed in the case individually. A spring at the base of the case forces the cigarettes upwardly as the case is opened, dispensing one cigarette at a time, prohibiting access to additional cigarettes in the case. The lid of the case has a timer activated latch. Unlike BOROSKI""s requirement for filling the case with individual cigarettes, the present invention is designed to receive a pack of cigarettes, as an entirety and does not limit the removal of cigarettes from the case.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,311,448, issued to Edward Strauss on Jan. 19, 1982, presents a SMOKING ELIMINATION GUIDANCE SYSTEM, a cigarette lighter having a timer controlled mechanism which limits the frequency of ignition of the lighter. By contrast, the lighter of the present invention is an adjunct to a cigarette case and is in no way limited as to the frequency of ignitions.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,852,729, issued to John R. Conte on Aug. 1, 1989, presents a CIGARETTE-LIGHTER HOLDER, a two compartment, open ended sleeve designed to receive a pack of cigarettes in a first compartment and a lighter in a second compartment. While CONTE provides protection to a substantial portion of a pack of cigarettes, at least one end of the pack is exposed. The present invention, on the other hand, fully encloses a pack of cigarettes protecting them fully from spillage, crushing or bending.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,630,503, issued to Kenneth Rhodes, et al., on May 20, 1997, presents a COMBINATION CIGARETTE PACK AND LIGHTER HOLDER. A two compartment lower case, quite similar to CONTE, is designed to receive a pack of cigarettes in a first compartment and a lighter in a second compartment. Unlike CONTE; RHODES, et al., provide an upper case which slides down over the lower case to fully enclose the cigarettes and lighter. RHODES, et al., the two elements of the case must be fully separated in order to remove a cigarette from the case, while in the present invention only an access cover need be opened in order to remove a cigarette or the lighter.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,711,423, issued to Arthur G. Fuller, Jr., on Jan. 27, 1998, presents a PACKAGE CONTAINER WITH WASTE DISPOSAL COMPARTMENT which could be configured as a cigarette case. A movable inner partition divides an outer container such that as the contents of a package within the container is depleted the package may be reduced in size and waste materials may be stored in the remainder of the container. Unlike the present invention, however, FULLER makes no provision for a lighter or other adjunct features presented by the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,746,587, issued to Roland Racine, et al., on May 5, 1998, presents a LIGHTER ATTACHABLE TO A CIGARETTE PACKET, a preferably disposable lighter having a flip top cigarette case incorporated into its body. While RACINE provides a both lighter and full protection to the cigarettes contained within the associated case, no time piece is provided, as in the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,119,852, issued to Heinz Focke, et al., on Sep. 19, 2000, presents a HINGE-LID BOX FOR CIGARETTES AND THE BLANK FOR PRODUCING THE SAME, which details a flip top, cardboard cigarette case having a sleeve and a bottom flap for constraining a lighter thereto. Being of a light weight material, FOCKE provides only minimal protection to the cigarettes contained therein or attachment of the lighter thereto. Conversely, being of substantial construction, the present invention is designed to provide a greater degree of protection to the cigarettes and lighter contained therein.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,125,082, issued to Adonis M. Reid on Sep. 26, 2000, presents a TIMED CIGARETTE DISPENSER which limits access to cigarettes within the dispenser to predetermined, timed intervals. An electronic timing circuit is connected to a solenoid and a plunger which partially ejects a cigarette at the expiration of the predetermined time period. A latch solenoid prevents the opening of the dispenser unless the storage compartment is empty. An LCD display and key board allows the user to enter and display messages and/or set different time intervals on the timer. The present invention provides accommodations for a lighter within the case, which is lacking in REID.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.
Maintaining cigarettes in a usable condition has been a problem for smokers from the early days of pre-rolled cigarettes. Likewise, finding a lighter when ready to light a cigarette is often a frustrating and time consuming process. The present invention provides a rigid cigarette case with a lighter incorporated therein. Additionally, for those who are trying to limit the number of cigarettes they smoke, a readily available timepiece, possibly with an alarm is provided.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the invention to provide a cigarette case which has sufficient rigidity to protect the cigarettes therein from bending, crushing or breaking.
It is another object of the invention to provide a cigarette case further housing a cigarette lighter therein.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a cigarette case having a timepiece contained therein.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a cigarette case having a timepiece which is further capable of providing an alarm at pre-set times or after pre-set time intervals.
It is an object of the invention to provide improved elements and arrangements thereof in an apparatus for the purposes described which is inexpensive, dependable and fully effective in accomplishing its intended purposes.
These and other objects of the present invention will become readily apparent upon further review of the following specification and drawings.